


Soft

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Last Jedi Epic AU [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly worship, Body Worship, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, not exactly a chubby Poe fic, or a chubby Kylo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo and Poe both love the other's belly. A lot.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Your Choice -- physical imperfections
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: I really have no explanation for this one other than Adam-Driver-has-an-adorable-belly. That is all. *Sighs*

 

 One of the things that Kylo Ren is just coming around to is the matter of his stomach.

When he was younger, Poe remembers that he was quite a skinny little thing, almost delicate-looking, and it had instilled an instant sort of desire for him to protect Ben (which was funny considering that Ben also seemed to think the same thing about him). When he got older, though, as a young adult he'd developed somewhat of a soft belly, which had only been one of many things that fascinated Poe as they started their relationship. Especially when he had to take care of Ben, which was not only often, but enough to make his protective instinct fire up again.

Then again, they both have the same sorts of bellies. Muscular on the top, soft on the bottom. Kylo's belly scrunches when he sits down, Poe's not so much.

 

  
Right now, Kylo's on his knees, worshipping Poe's stomach. He looks so beautiful on his knees, Poe thinks, he always does, his beautiful, earnest brown eyes looking up at Poe in adulation as he kisses and strokes Poe's fleshier belly. Poe's aware that he's definitely gained some weight over the past six years, and yet the look in Kylo's eyes is of the utmost reverence.

 

  
Kylo places his lips against Poe's muscular upper belly, the knotted muscle that Kylo's confessed to him he envies. More nuzzling against Poe's lower belly, the flashiness there, and Poe already feels so very wanted, so adored. His hands lace through Kylo's hair even as his cock hardens. Kylo takes pity on him even as his hand wraps around his cock and milks it for all it's worth, overwhelming Poe with the pleasure of that large, graceful hand, until Poe is coming into his husband's hand, white splatter against black glove.

 

  
Poe smiles at him. "Your turn, Kylo," he says.

 

  
He gets to his knees, looking closely at Kylo's belly -- flat on top, softer on the bottom, rounding out. His hips are quite luscious in how curvy they are, how fleshy they are, and Poe begins by caressing Kylo's sides. They're so soft underneath his hands, so...ample. Poe all but moans in delight even as he caresses them, as he nuzzles the softness of Kylo's lower belly, grown even more in softness from Poe trying to undo the damage Snoke did. His husband's body is a contradiction -- muscular yet so ample and soft, so healthy. So safe. He kisses and nibbles Kylo's belly, reveling in his husband's moans.

 

  
"Poe," Kylo pleads. "Please...please, Poe..."

 

  
Poe takes him in hand, stroking him, only regretting he can't paint that beautiful belly of his with his seed. Poe strokes and palms and flicks, taking pleasure in Kylo's moans all the while. Kylo murmurs and moans and bucks against Poe's hand until he's coming as well.

 

  
They wash-up before heading back to the bed. Kylo lies there, sighing in relief. "Thank you," he says.

 

  
"And thank you." Poe grins as he says it. He already feels less self-conscious about his stomach. They may have to do this again sometime.

 

 

 


End file.
